Hyrule Reborn
by Helios.J.Mears
Summary: After seven long years, Link returns from Termina triumphant, Navi hovering at his shoulder. Happy, he returns to the one he loves, but with a dark storm brewing on the horizon, things take a dark turn, and soon Hyrule's fate will once again rest on the shoulders of the former Hero of time. Rated M for future chapters. [On Permanent Hiatus Due To Being Awful. Good Riddance, I Say.]
1. Prologue to the return

**A.N. I do not own Zelda or any attributes of the franchise. **

The young boy awoke with a start, his piercing blue eyes shooting open like arrows from his bow. A small, blue fairy hovered above him, crying tears of joy, and beside him was a Skull kid wearing a strange mask. Upon seeing him, Link jumped at the boy, attempting to strangle him.

"You…killed…my…HORSE!" He screamed angrily, his voice cracking. The young skull kid struggled for air as two years of rage exploded out of Link in a second. Then, he remembered the end of the journey in his head, and dropped the boy, suddenly. The boy in the mask breathlessly croaked

"No! I-I would never do that! This fairy found you passed out in the woods, and found me. We put you on your horse and rode you to clock town-"

"Clock…town?" asked Link, with worry in his eyes, "but-but that was ...in my head…wasn't it?"

The skull kid looked to Navi, then back at Link.

"Yes, and no. Termina is real, but your journeys there were not. Navi told me you liked adventure, so every week I would come here and tell stories of a surreal quest to prevent a moon from falling. I was the antagonist, and you were the hero. You're currently in Anju's house."

"Anju?" Link enquired, thoughtfully, "You…mean the…cucco lady?"

"No," answered the skull kid, "you must have transferred images onto faces. Termina is Hyrule's twin country. Many of its races originated in Hyrule, such as the Zoras and Terminians, but no one here should resemble the people of Hyrule"

It was then that a young woman of around 25 walked into the room. She was tall and graceful, with black hair coming down to her waist. Link's gaze was strangely drawn to her chest. Before he could fantasize, however, he was distracted.

"Good morning there, sleepy head" Anju said sweetly, as she ruffled his unkempt fringe, "It's nice to finally see your eyes after two years of having you in my house."

Link drew a silent gasp.

"I've been here for two…years?" he thought, unable to find the right words to say aloud. He was dropping back into his old state of almost total mutism. He drew a deep breath, and said "All I remember…is having spent a year searching for my-my-my friend Navi." He then added, as an afterthought "where…is my…horse, Epona?"

"In the town stable" Replied Anju, kindly.

"She's missed you terribly" Added Navi in a more sober tone than usual.

* * *

"So I'm fifteen." Thought Link as he stroked his elated horse. "No wonder I'm feeling this odd attraction to Anju. The Deku tree once told me about puberty, back when I was ten, and I suppose it's been going ever since my adventures in Hyrule, but I never thought it would get this extreme."

"What 'ya thinking about?" asked Navi, playfully.

"Oh…Nothing" replied Link, sadly. It was a sad thing, his mutism. Link was a thoughtful young man, and had always had so much to say. He'd just never been ever to say it. The most he'd spoken at once was when he warned Zelda not to tell his future self to look for the spiritual stones, and that was oly a few sentences. With Ganondorf thrown off, Link had gathered the stones and kept them hidden away, before going to look for Navi. Well, all but one of the stones.

* * *

Four long years passed, and Link went on many adventures. He helped people, and saved lives, and even managed to do the impossible.

You see, he'd found a dying Zora named Fillain on a beach, and, out of respect for his dream, listened to his dying words. He'd buried him right there and then. But something seemed all too familiar. Out of curiosity, he played a haunting, hollow tune on his ocarina. The song of healing. With that, a smiling blue spirit rose from the ground and stored itself in one of Link's bottles. A spirit that he then kept for the next two years he would stay in Termina.

* * *

Now, looking over an almost unchanged Hyrule, Link patted the bottle containing his now friend, Fillain. Looking to the East, he saw Kakariko, His old Forest of Kokiri, but much more importantly, the end of a river. An important river. Zora's river. He remembered the days he'd spent there with a friend, (or was she more than just a friend?) fondly. And so, with an ocarina in one hand, a mask in the other, which he'd kept as a souvenir from Hyrule, and the Zora's Sapphire hanging around his neck, he stood there, looking over that familiar old country. He straightened his favourite blue hat and tunic and, as the sun set over the field, he gathered all of his resolve, and said aloud

"It's good to be home."


	2. Chapter 1: A hero falls

Slowly, and anxiously, Link rode into Hyrule. Thankfully, nothing much had changed in his 7 years away. He decided that his first port of call would be the castle town, having a good deal of mixed memories regarding that place. As though he'd been born to do it, he sped Epona into a fast gallop and charged her through the field at full speed, eager to see just how different his home had become.

* * *

At the same time, a dark force was stirring in the west, further even than the desert colossus and deep underground. After many centuries of imprisonment, the ultimate darkness of the universe was rising again, and it was ready to consume everything.

* * *

Hyrule's main town was bustling as ever, and appeared to have grown slightly. It was relieving to know that he'd saved so many people by changing his own future. As the sun was setting, Link decided to find an inn where he could rest up before what were destined to be many tearful reunions the following day. He quickly found a place to stay and was glad to collapse on a comfy bed for the night. As he began to drift, a strange image popped into Link's mind. It was a memory, or rather an imagining, all things considered, of Ruto as an adult, scorning him playfully in the water temple. He smiled as he remembered her face, and the admiration of just how beautiful a woman that little girl he'd crushed on had become. He thought back to how badly he had wanted just to push in and kiss her, and forget his quest, and spend his life with her. Then he remembered he couldn't. He could still feel the sadness he felt in the chamber of sages, as they said their last goodbyes.

"Where are these feelings coming from all of a sudden?" he pondered, as he noticed his boxers tighten. The last thing he saw before falling asleep was an image of the Zora's face, smiling at him through the darkness.

* * *

The next morning, Link awoke feeling refreshed, trying desperately to remember the wonderful dream he'd had. Noticing a warm dampness on his sheets, he called for room service to bring him breakfast and clean up the mess. He decided he wanted to see Princess Zelda first, although he doubted she'd be able to make space for him in her busy schedule. He walked up to the castle slowly, trying to gather enough courage to speak properly to his old friend, when a guard saw his sword and foreign shield and ran up to stop him.

"Halt!" He shouted, drawing his shield "Who goes there?"

Shocked, Link Blurted out

"I'm…an old friend of…the Princess. I'd like…to speak with her."

The guard wasn't convinced

"I'm afraid the _Queen_ has no time for timewasters. Please leave." The guard drew his sword, and Link reached to grab his own, surprised to hear Zelda's father had died so young. As they were about to fight, however, a worried looking Impa ran down to the gate, and Link smiled as he sheathed his sword. Knowing her, there'd be no more trouble from this guard at least.

"This young man has Royal rite of passage. Let him through." Commanded the imposing Sheikah.

"But Protector I-"

" .THROUGH…NOW!"

The guard whimpered and slunk aside. Completely silent, the two walked to the castle, guards falling away under Impa's terrifying glare. When they arrived in Zelda's private quarters, she was looking out of the window.

"I sense a dark presence to the far west, Impa" She said, turning. Then she saw the nervous young man in a blue tunic standing in the door, bowing slightly.

"Link!" She exclaimed, happily. With a chuckle, Impa vanished in a cloud of black smoke. The old friends hugged, and then sat down.

"So, what brings you back to Hyrule?" enquired Zelda, eagerly.

"I-." started Link, before closing his mouth abruptly and shaking his head. On his travels, Link had become more adept at expressing himself, but had become even more of a mute. His short conversation with the guard had exhausted his ability to speak.

"Still the strong and silent type I see" laughed Zelda, and a mortified Link nodded ashamedly. "Oh there's no need to be embarrassed, that's just who you are" she added, worriedly upon seeing the look on his face. Then her voice became more serious. "Link, That force I sensed is very real, and very dangerous. If things get out of hand I must know if you're on our side." Mustering up all his courage, Link replied

"Of…course…your highness."

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning sharing stories and laughing, although Link couldn't help but notice she didn't mention her father or her status, and he couldn't bring himself to ask. Over the course of the day he visited countless old friends. Saria, who, of course, hadn't aged a bit, Malon, who'd matured just as he remembered her, and instantly gave him access to the horse track, the many Gorons who looked up to him as a brother, and he even managed to befriend the Gerudos after they discovered that he was the one who was responsible for Ganondorf's exile from Hyrule. They shared memories and stories, and laughed, and cried, and were all fascinated by what happened to him. He even went to see the cucco lady (whose name, incidentally, was also Anju) who was happy to see him as well. None of them knew him as a hero, you see, but as a dear, dear friend.

However, through all of this, he still retained a hollow feeling in his heart, and he knew who could fill it. Clutching the sapphire in his hand, and slowly coming to realise what it truly meant, he rode towards the river, the sun once again sinking over the horizon behind him. Ruto's face was clear in his head. Ironically, that would turn out to be the last face he saw. As he rode to the mouth of the tight "valley" that was the path to Zora's domain, Epona gave a loud whinny and collapsed. Link deftly jumped away before she fell, and spun around to see a black arrow lodged in her chest. Epona was dead. Link's sky blue eyes darkened to a powerful shade of red as blood poured from his beloved horse's mortal wound. Filled with uncontrollable aguish, the once hero of time cast off his restraints and let out a scream of pure rage. An aura of powerful flames surrounded his body as he pocketed an orange centred crystal. Din's fire had been awakened.

At that very moment a pitch black arrow whistled past Link's left ear and struck a nearby tree. Tears in his eyes, Link turned and saw a shadowy figure, a round shield and a jagged sword. It was almost a Stalfos. Almost. Another arrow flew through the air towards him and he instinctively swung his sword, cutting it in half. Gathering the flames of a goddess in his hand he hurled them in the direction of the archer as the shadow Stalfos approached him, menacingly. As it took a swing at him he raised his shield to block it and then thrust his sword forward. The shadows shifted around the blade. It had had no effect.

Another arrow flew at him, this time striking his side and causing him to drop his guard. The long, serrated blade sliced through his arm like a warm knife through butter, forcing him to drop his shield. His right arm was attached to his shoulder by half an inch of damaged flesh, and he began screaming in agony as huge amounts of blood streamed from the wound. More and more phantoms appeared, striking at him from all sides as the sky went black. He deflected the blades valiantly, throwing fire at anything he saw, but soon their blades took to phasing straight through his, and he submitted to the pain. It surged through him like the fires of hell, as his body was lacerated. Chunks of mutilated flesh lay around him, and his left arm had long since been thrown aside with the right. Then, as the final blade plunged through his lung, he remembered.

"RUTOOOOOO!" he screamed, as flames engulfed his fragile body. Scales fell from his Zora tunic as he rose into the air, surrounded by a huge fireball. The beautiful Zora's face filled his head as flames exploded from his body, destroying the phantoms instantly. Then, exhausted, he fell backwards into the flow of the river, tainting the water with his own blood, and struggling to breathe with a damaged tunic. He floated serenely along the river towards the fall. A lone scout from the Zora's domain had heard the commotion, and seen him fight. Although the face was unknown to him, he recognised the shining relic around Link's neck, and dragged him into the cave that was their domain. As the young Fish-man carried an armless, almost unrecognisable Link through the domain, Young Zoras looked at him fearfully, while those who did know him simply had looks of shock and anguish in their eyes. All Link could see through the white haze that now covered his eyes was a grey ceiling and a waterfall. Carefully, the man clad in blue was laid down on the pedestal of the king's chamber. That was then a shrill cry pierced the air. One of anguish. It was the Cry of Ruto.

As Link's breathing grew weaker and his vision hazier, he could just about make out the face now crying above him. He groaned weakly to draw Ruto's attention, then looked first at the sapphire around his neck, then back at the one he loved. Feebly, almost inaudibly, he croaked

"I…accept." The look in Ruto's eyes was confused. In any other circumstance, she would be so happy she could die, but beside that feeling, engulfing it, was pure anguish.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear, and bent over for what would be their first, and last, kiss. When they broke apart, they stared into each other's eyes. Ruto's were streaming tears. Link's, however, looked happy. He'd made peace. Done and said everything he needed to. With his last breaths, he whispered, so that only she could hear,

"I…love…you…Ruto." The words faded slowly, and then, with a cough that threw blood up from his lung, he was gone. Speechless, stunned, Ruto threw her head back, and screamed to the ceiling.

* * *

Miles away, to the far west, a dark force rejoiced. The final threat to its advance was gone. A smile began to play on its wicked mouth, before it threw its head backwards. Not to cry, this time, but to laugh. A laugh that brought subconscious fear to every man, woman and child on the planet.

* * *

Resting in a temple, a shadowy figure rose from his stupor. As he felt a mental connection falter, and die, Dark's red eyes burst open, casting a wave of energy through the room. The man who had given him a purpose in another timeline was dead, and Dark Link was very angry.


	3. Chapter 2: A new hero rises

As Ruto cried over his body, the people of the domain suddenly came to realize the harsh truth. Link was dead. He'd been killed by a person or persons unknown, and, as they began to silently weep for the man who had saved their god (**That's Jabu Jabu. I wasn't entirely sure how to phrase it**), a hush fell over the kingdom of Hyrule. Somehow, in their minds, every person who knew him realized what had happened. A single, wise Zora pulled Ruto, her eyes now raw from crying, away from Link's corpse, whose head was clasped tight against her chest.

"We should give him a proper burial," said a second. "We should give him the send-off he deserves"

"NO! YOU CAN'T! WE CAN STILL-…" Ruto was cut off then by a tall, translucent figure emanating from a cracked bottle on Link's belt. There was a tear running down his cheek.

"No, Princess, we can't. Not in this form, anyway. He's dead. I of all people should know that. After all, I know how it feels." Fillain's voice was beginning to crack. "He's with the goddesses now."

"But, I-I love him!" Ruto replied, tearfully, "I can't just-…Wait, what is it that you meant by not in this form?" There was a different tone to her voice now. It was one of hope.

"I mean," Said Fillain, "that his Hylian body will never again roam the earth."

"So then, there's still hope?" Ruto asked, her voice now full of the hope which was lost only a few minutes ago.

"Perhaps. Am I correct in assuming that this domain houses Nayru's fabled chamber of healing? I believe that it may hold the key to reviving him."

"Then we should-"

"Wait. Although Link can be revived, it will come at a cost. A great one. To revive someone with injuries and curses this severe, three things are required. A vessel for his image, a vessel for his body, and most importantly, something to sustain his form. I believe we have them, but once the ritual is carried out, he may not be the man you once knew."

"I don't care!" snapped Ruto, "I just want my fiancé back!"

Fillain chuckled. "That's what I thought you'd say. I guess I'll just have to say it outright. The only way you will ever see Link alive again is if he is transformed into one of us." A cold wind blew through the domain, and almost everyone there looked stunned. The king himself retained a look of total indifference. Ruto, on the other hand, cradled Link in her arms like a baby, with a fire in her eyes, and walked towards the wall. She spoke to it in a language comprised of gargles and clicks (**and NO I will not try to write it)**, and it slowly faded away. Concealed behind it was one of the most beautiful sights any person could hope to see in their lives. The chamber of healing was a spherical room, with a platform in the middle held up by a stalagmite. The walls of the cave were encrusted with sapphires and lapis lazuli which caught the light in fantastic ways, casting refractions and reflections in all directions. At the centre of the platform was a raised slab. There, she laid Link's mutilated body, carefully, and stepped back. The few scales left on the frame of his tunic began to glow.

"What now?" asked Ruto, demandingly.

"You know what to do." said Fillain, to nobody apparent. That is, until Navi, who had been hiding under Link's hood up 'til then, suddenly crawled out and dove into his pouch. After some suspicious clanging and a few sobs, she'd dragged out a mask in the shape of a Zora's face. Ruto gasped as the tiny fairy carried it up onto Link's face. She'd seen that mask far too many times to forget it. Link would often tease her with it in the month before he vanished. She had fond memories of that time, when they'd mess around, splashing each other in the water. Laughing internally, she marvelled at the beautiful innocence of childhood. It didn't take much imagination to figure out what would have transpired had that situation been repeated now. She marvelled at how it still fit the contours of his face after so many years. Then she, along with everyone else who was watching, gasped as Fillain's spirit said

"And now the support for the form." Then he dove down Link's throat. That was when the screaming started.

* * *

The creature reeled and shrieked as the shadowy sword pierced its heart. It winced as the blade was twisted, brutally, and collapsed as it was drawn from its chest.

"May Farore have mercy on your soul." Muttered the Black figure. Dark, or Chain, as he called himself, despised killing. Fighting, he loved, but he could never like killing. That is what he'd discovered in the short hour he'd been outside the Water Temple's reflection room. He had no idea how, but he somehow remembered the now separate adult timeline. That is how he'd learnt his skills with a sword. That is how he knew when his counterpart died. That is how he knew Link had to be avenged. Somehow, fuelled by rage, he'd warped away from his home, driven by a new purpose. Chain had found himself in the centre of a horde of monsters, and had proceeded to kill them all mercilessly. It was hard, but he did it nonetheless. Now, with nothing left to fight, a feeling of boredom swept over him, and so he decided to get a bearing as to where he was. With the agility of a Sheikah assassin, he clambered up a nearby tower to find himself staring over a desert. Beyond it was a gate, and a little beyond that was the top of a spire. No, a turret. Almost instantly, he knew where he was. Then he warped out.

* * *

Back in the chamber of healing, the shrill screams continued to deafen those still in the room. Very few remained, and those who did were preoccupied with restraining Ruto, who'd tried to drag her fiancé's body from the pedestal the moment he started shrieking. As intense beams of blue light shaped into a sphere around Link's screaming corpse, she too began to scream. Entranced, the Zoras looked on as an incredible scene unfolded before them. The wooden mask stretched and contorted, its edges cracking and its eye sockets turning black. They stared as it began to fuse with his face, the evident pain becoming more intense. The tattered tunic's few scales began to multiply as the garb itself grew ever tighter to his unmoving chest. They spread across his limp body, growing more silver as life was restored to them. They grew over every inch of his body, covering the wounds where chunks of flesh were missing. As they spread, his mail and trousers vanished, as though burned away. The mask became skin and the scales that made up Link's hood fused with it. His entire body was being utterly transformed by the blinding light of the goddess of wisdom. Slowly, an aura was being cast where his arms once were, and scales crawled around it, forming new limbs. As his new body was being formed, his screams grew ever louder, until suddenly they died completely, and all that was left was the lifeless body of a young Zora. A haunting tune filled the chamber, cutting across Ruto's dry, hoarse screaming. It was the song of healing. A green light streamed into Link's chest. The lights in the room dimmed. There was a sharp, wheezing croak as the newly formed body took its first breath. As he began to breathe properly once more, Link's piercing blue eyes shot open. He was alive.

* * *

In a pub on the outskirts of castle town, Chain was very much confused. He'd gone there to get answers, but it was dark by the time he'd collected himself enough to talk to Zelda. That was when he found the pub and ordered a stiff drink. A drink he was having a good deal of trouble keeping down.

"Nope" he thought to himself, "alcohol definitely doesn't agree with me." That was when a sharp pain in the back of his head almost knocked him off his stool. A familiar connection which had been broken not two hours ago had reformed, and it had Chain baffled. He'd gone there to find answers, and had instead found far too many new questions. Slowly, he locked onto the whereabouts of this new life force, Chain began to warp.

* * *

Slowly, the shimmering silver figure rose from its pedestal. As it came to its full height, the body began to stretch and groan, testing its new muscles. As the blinding aura faded, Ruto's raw eyes fell upon Link's face. It was different, very different, but recognisable nonetheless. Link's face had grown more angular, and his features were well defined. His eyes were their usual shade of sky blue, only now they were rimmed with black. His nose was mainly unchanged, although perhaps a little smoother. The bone structure was sharp, and powerful. It was anything a woman could want. But not her. She looked at his mouth. It was curled up into his trademark half-smile. That did it for her. Hanging from the back of his head, where his hood used to be, was a long tail. For all anyone knew, it was a hood, the way it fell. It was tinted light green, and light would shoot along it at regular intervals. He was taller than he had been, and a little more muscular. As the lover's eyes met across the room, Link, once again unable to form words, threw himself at Ruto and collapsed into her arms. Tears streamed from his eyes and flowed down her chest. Neither of them having anything to say, the two straightened up and went into a loving embrace. Then Chain warped in.

"Link, you'd better tell me-…oh. OH!" He looked around for his counterpart, then to Ruto, and finally to the familiar looking Zora she was hugging. "Wait… Link? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

A stunned Link stared at his dark twin, and, a smile playing on his lips, and a slightly baffled look forming in his eye, replied

"I…have absolutely…no…Fucking…Idea."

**O.K guys, a lot happened in those last two chapters, so you may need to read again to comprehend what went on. Thanks for 100 views already!**

**Just a heads up, there may be some smut coming up in the next few chapters, so viewer discretion is most definitely advised. Also, please leave more reviews! I welcome criticism as I need to know where I can improve. Anyway, I'm going to slow down the uploads from now on. I just wanted to get this important bit out of the way. I hope you will keep enjoying Hyrule Reborn!**

**P.S. The reason behind the name will become apparent near the end of the story. Just be patient and all of the mysteries encompassing what happened between M.M and T.P will become clear.**

**P.P.S. I'm going to bring back one more of the transformation masks which will be vitally important to the story. Can anyone guess which one? the first two to get the mask and a decent amount of the reason will get to submit an O/C! BYEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 3: The happy day draws near

A harsh, shrill scream of fury pierced the western night, as the dark force felt the resurrected spirit of the hero awaken. After all their planning, and all their worries, how could something like this have happened? Fiery with rage, the spirit sought to occupy itself by killing a few pawns, only to find that they were all dead. Another scream. Another wave of anger. A towering figure emerged from the shadow behind it. It spoke to it in an unintelligible language (**again I WILL NOT TRY TO WRITE IT!**), then sighed and lay against a wall. It looked up at the sky as the huge figure vanished. Things would have to be changed. It could not let this go unattended.

* * *

As morning began to break outside, Chain began bombarding Link with questions, which he, and Ruto ("SHUT UP, WOMAN!"), tried to answer as best they could.

"So you were ambushed?"

"Yes." Link replied, slowly.

"Then these shadowy things attacked you?" Link simply nodded. "Then, you floated down the river, blood STREAMING from your wounds, and died?! Just like that?" Link simply nodded. "And THEN you mean to tell me that you just up and came BACK FROM THE DEAD as a FUCKING ZORA?!" Again, Link just nodded, slowly. Chain sighed, and then leant against the wall. He eyed the two of them with narrow, red, and slightly jealous eyes. Then he laughed. "Well, I guess I'm going to be brother in law to a Zora. Never thought for a second that this day would come." Then, with the utmost air of total nonchalance, Chain dispelled the dark aura covering his body.

Beneath it, Chain looked just as similar, if not more, to Link as he did with it on. He had the same face, same hands, and same clothes. In fact, he was essentially Link's identical twin, of course, with a few slight differences. He was slightly taller than Link had been as a Hylian, although was now a couple of inches shorter. His tunic, and his hood were a very deep shade of purple. In fact, from a distance they just looked black. His hair was silver, with streaks of purple running through it, and slightly blackened tips. Although the glowing aura that once surrounded them had been dispelled, his irises were still a deep, blood red colour, and his pale, almost albino face was dotted with freckles. Surprisingly, despite his slightly violent disposition, Chain's mouth seemed to be pulled up into a permanent grin, very much like Link's.

"You know," he said, with a surprisingly jovial tinge this voice, "You two make the cutest couple"! He laughed, and then began looking over his twin. Link, on the other hand, was just stunned to even more silence than usual by his Shadow's sudden change in character.

"What…the hell…happened to you?" He asked, stumbling over his words. Although he was finding it slightly easier to talk, it was still very difficult.

"Nothing!" Chain replied, beaming. "I was just in a bit of a bad mood before. Y'know, with you DYING and that." Despite his blatant disbelief, Link couldn't help but fail to suppress a laugh. He could tell he was going to get along with His twin.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Chain suddenly turned to Ruto, who'd been watching the two fondly the whole time. "We haven't been properly introduced yet! My name's Chain, princess. Or should I say, sister to be? Great to meet you in the flesh!"

"The same to you!" she replied. "Well met, Chain. Oh, and technically, it's sister in law." Ruto giggled as she returned, ever so quickly to her cheeky old self.

Watching his fiancé and brother quickly bond, Link began to take his first proper look at his new body, by using the water in the bottom of the chamber as a mirror. He was caught off guard by just how different he looked, however, after the initial shock had worn off, he wasn't surprised in the least. After all, he was a member off a different race now.

"Well, at least I'm not so short now." He thought to himself as Ruto walked back over to him, having had a rather interesting conversation with Chain about how exactly they'd met.

"You know, your twin is quite the charmer!" she said to him. "Of course, he's not my type, but, if you like that sort of thing, then he's really a nice guy."

"Not…your type? Ruto…h-he's essentially me!"

"Exactly!" She replied, cheerfully. "And I only have eyes for you, Link." They both laughed, and Chain walked over to them.

"So, when are you two going to tie the knot?" He enquired, eagerly.

"We-uh…haven't really…thought about it…"

"Y'know, with Link having literally just got here. And dying. And being resurrected. But, it's not like it's a big deal or anything." The sarcasm in Ruto's voice was blatant, but Chain was evidently un-phased.

"Actually," Link cut in with a new, more confident tone, "I was hoping we could do it within the next month or so…", he hesitated, "Well…if-if that's… alright with you, Ruto".

Without so much as a word, she threw her arms around him, kissed him on the lips, then looked him in the eyes and said, with a slightly seductive tone

"A month? Screw a month! I say we get it done within the week!"

* * *

As night fell over the desert, a lone wanderer in black armour, untidy ginger hair blowing in the sand stricken wind, stumbled across a clearing. Of course, he'd seen the colossus before. Why, it used to be Nabooru's headquarters. But this time, something felt different. There was a new aura emanating from far beyond it. Slowly, limping as he went, the once king of Gerudo dragged himself into that accursed temple, slinking through the passageways he knew so well, until he reached the rear exit. A door to an empty place, a bridge between two very different kingdoms, and, at its centre, a vast camp. A new kind of fear struck the outcast as he wandered towards the entrance. Then, as he felt a sharp pain in his head, Ganondorf's vision went black.

* * *

For the lovers, however, fear was out of the question. The only two emotions they were able to feel were love and anticipation. For three days, they had been doing nothing but preparing. Invitations had been sent, preparations made, rings designed, and decisions, well, decided. Chain, who was surprisingly well organized when not completely insane, had, therefore, been making many of the arrangements. The one thing they hadn't done, however, was personally invite some of their closer friends, something they'd both sworn that they'd do. Honestly, Link was quite nervous to face a good deal of his friends, knowing that many of them would give both their arms for a chance with him (**And we all know he knows how **_**that **_**feels!**). Saria, at least, would be understanding, seeing as she was only young, but Zelda and Malon? Well, that was a different story altogether. Not to mention, there was no telling how they would react to his…different…appearance. Ruto, sensing his nerves, came over to him.

"Hey, what's wrong, baby?"

"Oh…nothing. I'm just a bit… apprehensive, that's all. I mean…we have to go invite everyone at some point...but, I-I just don't know how…_those two_ will react…to all of this."

"Come on, Link, you know them better than that. Whatever happens, I know the queen will stand by you. Malon as well…I think." Link chuckled as he listened to Ruto's slightly failed attempt at reassuring him. She was probably right. Each clasping the other's hand, and both shrouded in a spell which allowed them to stay out of water, they set off. They spent the day visiting many places. Their first stop was Kokiri village. Of course, the Kokiri couldn't leave their forest, but the village itself, being Link's old home, was, in their opinion, the perfect venue. They had a polite conversation with a very confused Mido, then left in a surprising hurry. Darunia was slightly taken aback by Link's sudden change of appearance, but was happy for the two of them.

Then, of course, it was time to visit Hyrule castle. Upon reaching the gate, the same guard from the week before (**who, if you remember, was a total arse to the dirty, quiet, possibly vagrant Link. Oh the joys of supporting left wing politics. LABOUR PARTY FOREVER!**), they were, owing to the presence of a princess, promptly let through (**Again, those kinds of people are TOTAL FUCKING GITS WITH NO SOULS. And again, oh the joys of being left wing**). They made their way slowly up to the main tower room, and Ruto, noticing Link was shaking, squeezed his hand, tightly. He smiled in response, and knocked tentatively on the heavy oak door. Almost immediately, a latch slid open, and the door quickly followed. Zelda was barefoot, and her hair was a mess. Judging by the tear stains on her cheeks, she'd been crying a lot, and recently at that. Nevertheless, as the door swung open, there was a wide smile on her face. A smile that promptly turned to a confused expression as she saw the two Zoras standing at the door to her quarters. She'd opened the door so eagerly because she'd sensed Link, and yet the only two people there were Ruto and a stranger she'd never seen before. Or, had she?

"Wait, is that…is that you, Link?" Without a word, Link nodded, curtly, and smiled that familiar half smile at her. The one he used to say that everything would be alright. Zelda's face lit up as he did so, illuminating the beauty that Link had already become so oblivious to. She gave him a loose hug, realising that something had to be going on between him and Ruto, then sat down, invited the two to do the same, and asked, simply: "What the hell happened to you, Link?"

"It's, uh…It's a long story" He and Ruto replied, as one.

And so, the two were forced to recount the whole, bloody tale. Something the both of them had been deliberately avoiding. This time, it was Zelda's turn to stay quiet. She listened with great attention, hanging on to every word, with a mixture of horror, disgust, surprise, happiness, sadness, rage, respect and many, many other emotions flashing across her face. After they finished, Zelda asked simply whether or not there was anything going on between the two Zoras. That was when Link announced the engagement, and asked whether Zelda was free on the day of the wedding. She paused, and then said, happily

"Of course! Congratulations you two. I always thought you made the perfect couple!"

"Uh…th-thanks, I…guess." Replied Link, taken aback. And so, the two left the castle feeling uplifted. They booked a hotel room for the night, sleept in separate beds (it was the custom of many traditional Zora families to do this until after getting married), and set off for Lon Lon Ranch first thing in the morning. Something Link had been dreading. He remembered the way Malon had reacted upon seeing him again. Contrary to how she was in his adult timeline, she'd grown up to be a very outgoing, and frankly rather sexual young lady. Some would call her a slut, but Link preferred to think of her as "forward in her desires".

So, as you can imagine, by the time they'd reached the gate, they were both extremely anxious, and apprehensive. Slowly, they walked up the steady incline. Cautiously, they knocked on the door to the stable, Link having guessed that that was where she most likely was at this time of day. Even though he'd always known she harboured feelings for him, he could never hope to return them. Hearing no answer, Link pushed the door open, and walked inside. Malon was apparently sleeping peacefully on a straw bale, with a horse trying to eat it while she snored. Gently, he shook her awake. As she opened her eyes, she yawned, then stared at the face directly in front of her own, paused, then yelped and leapt backwards. Shuddering like a spasmodic donkey, **(this term is used entirely figuratively. If she actually started shuddering like a spasmodic donkey, she'd most likely dislocate several joints, and bruise her cheeks just from sheer flapping)**, she hauled herself up and grabbed a pitchfork from the wall, brandishing it at the two "strangers" who had woken her up. Upon closer examination, however, she realised they meant no harm, and seconds later realised who Link, at least, was. And, just like that, her attitude changed completely. She dropped the weapon, and relaxed a little, while at the same time, her eyes blazed mischievously. After a while, she asked

"Well, Link, would you care to tell me just what the hell happened to you? I'm just dying to know." At the sound of the D-Word, Link flinched a little, but eventually managed to recount the whole, sorry tale yet again, With Malon rubbing uncomfortably close to his leg. He could tell she was making an advance, but before he could object, or even speak for that matter, an angular, silver-blue fist had smashed into her face, sending her flying across the room. Although having very clearly dislocated her jaw, Ruto still leapt onto Malon, apparently trying to kill her and eventually had to be pulled off her by Link.

"KEEP YOUR SLUTTY LITTLE HANDS OFF MY FIANCE, YOU SLIMY BITCH!" she yelled, enraged, before storming out of the stable. Link threw an apologetic glance at her, which he assumed had been accepted, tossed her a bottle of blue potion, then ran after his fuming fiancé.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day in relative silence, and Chain very wisely decided not to break it. For the past few days, he'd done nothing but work, and so, he was understandably uncomfortable to have to spend his free time sitting in total silence with his brother and Very nearly sister in law. Finally, Link managed to break it. Very slowly, and incredibly tentatively, he spoke up.

"You…uh…I uh-I think that…what you did today…to-to Malon, was…uh…unnecessarily violent. I appreciate it, I really do, but there was… what I'm trying to say is-"

"That I went overboard? Because I'm fully aware that I went too far." There was a forlorn look on her face, the first look it had borne other than anger for several hours. "I'm really sorry, Link. I know She's one of your oldest friends," there were tears welling up in her eyes now, " but I just took one look at her and lost control. The thought of you with anyone else is just too much to bear!" She burst out crying, tears streaming from her amethyst eyes, and threw herself at her fiancé. Startled, he pulled her close, and whispered something barely audible in her ear. He took her by the shoulders, looked into her eyes, and smiled that all too familiar half smile at her.

"There's nothing for you to worry about. It's her fault for being such an asinine _C**t _in the first plac-...Oh, shit, n-now I've gone...too far. Heh."

Chain, who'd been watching the whole thing from a desk in the corner he'd been using for paperwork (And drawing. As things turned out, he was a pretty decent artist.), simply sat there, completely stunned at the scene he'd just watched unfold before his eyes. So that was what love truly was. A force that can change a person, and create a bond more powerful than that between a mother and her child. He watched them, fondly, placed a few final lines on a drawing he'd been working on, and felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. For the past week, he'd watched the two Zoras, and now, with their happiest day drawing near,he would have liked nothing more than to have someone so close as Ruto was to his twin. Before he let himself get carried away by his own desires, however, he warped away. There was someone out west he'd been just dying to meet.

* * *

**PHEW! That was a long one. First things first, sorry for not uploading for a month! (Please don't Lynch me. Please. I like my neck not tied to a tree). As for plot development, I wasn't really sure which direction to go in, but I'm happy with the end result. There are a few reasons why This took a while. The first is schoolwork, and a lot of it. It's taken up a good deal of my time, as I'm nearing my exams. The second is the fact that about halfway through I hit a metaphorical wall which took weeks to break down. The third, however, is the sheer lack of reviews, be they positive or negative! I need criticism to improve my shoddily cobbled-together work. The more reviews, the better, so please, if you have the time or energy, leave your opinion on the story.**

**As for the character development, well, I haven't really done much. This owes to the sheer amount of dead ends that I hit while writing. I'm very pleased with the little fight scene I put in. I hope that provides a little insight into the future characters of Ruto and Malon. I'm rather apprehensive about Ganondorfs rather premature cameo, but his significance will become clear in a few chapters. As for Chain's character, I'm really at a crossroads. Now that we're getting to know him, he needs to be developed. I have a vague idea of what he will ultimately be like, but I'm still rather interested as to what my mind will decide.**

**Now, this chapter sees the first of what will be many instances of censorship. Normally, profanity and adult themes will remain untouched, however there are some terms I feel genuinely uncomfortable using. They are: Cunt, Nigger, Whore and Mong (as in down's syndrome). All four of these word, if I feel the need to use them, will be censored. No exceptions.**

**And that concludes the customary ending author's note. I look forward to seeing you in chapter four!**

**P.S. Keep guessing that other mask!**


	5. Chapter 4: Memories And Discoveries

_**The Day Before The Wedding**_

"Link?" She asked, looking into his eyes with a timid, yet loving expression.

"Yes?"

"When... Did you first realise that you loved me?" Link opened his mouth to answer, but abruptly closed it again, taken aback by her sudden inquiry.

"I'm... Not sure." He finally replied, with a slight hesitation. "All I can say... Is-is that it was after the Jabu Jabu incident."

"Oh?" Ruto asked, with a hint of suspicion in her voice, "so, what did you think of me back then?" "Well... It was mostly...

* * *

_Who the fuck does this brat think she is?" Thought the young boy as he struggled to carry the zora princess on his already strained back. "It's bad enough having to carry this stupid shield, let alone a 6 stone Zora. Farore almighty, her father must have ruined her, the poor thing."_

* * *

Ruto looked up at him, with a hurt expression, which quickly turned into a grin.

"Hah! I guess I really was a brat back then, wasn't I?"

"Well, I-" She cut him off.

"It's funny, but all I remember was thinking..."

* * *

_"Who is this kid?" She thought, as the wierdo called Link hauled her through the giant fish. "First he comes barging in here like he owns the place, then he talks to me as though he was royalty, and now he's carrying me on his back! Still, I suppose it was kind of him to come and rescue me like this. Hell, all he's done is be kind! He's even offered to help find mother's stone. Maybe I could get used to this. He seems nice, and he's really quiet, and he weeks so... Timid, and respectful. Yeah, I think I could get used to this..._"

* * *

Link blushed

"So, I-I guess you... Really did like me... From the start. It's funny. All I could do at the time... Was pity you. I knew y-you were nice from... The start. I- I just didn't know... How to knock you down... From your high horse."

"Well, ya' did, and now look at us! Honestly, though, some of my happiest memories are from back then. My memory of that day is a little foggy, but I'll never forget the moment when you asked for that stone. That was when I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend my life with. Up until recently, I never knew why you ran away. But now I know that you really had no idea what I meant, did you? Oh well. I suppose, back then,.it was too much to ask." Ruto's face fell a little, obviously saddened by her latest statement.

"No!It... It wasn't. It r-really wasn't. I-I was just an idiot. Looking back, I think the first time I really knew I loved you was the day before I left..."

* * *

_The two children smiled and laughed as Link playfully teased his friend with the Zora mask he'd come to love over the past month. But now, that warm, happy feeling was coupled with another, far stronger feeling. Dread. Pure, unadulterated, dread. And it shook the young link to the core. All because he was leaving today. Even worse, he'd no idea when he'd be coming back. He had to tell her. Just like he'd told his other friends._

_"Ruto,I... Have something to tell you. Something important."_

_"Oh?" The young Zora paused in her attempts to grab the mask and instead directed her attentions towards the boy who was holding it. "What is it, my love? What do you need to tell me?"_

_"Ruto, I-I'm going... Away for a while. I have to look for a friend. For a long time, she was the only family I had. I can't just let her go." The girl's face fell, and Link began to feel awful._

_"Oh..." She muttered, forlornly. But then her face lit up. "In that case, I should get this over with now." Link was puzzled. What did she mean, get over? What did she have to say? Before he could ask, she continued. "Link, we've known each other for awhile now, but nothing's happened. Nothing's moved on." She'd backed him up against a wall, and was beginning to lean towards him. Link started to feel uncomfortable. "What's more, now you've just sprung it on me that you're leaving! So, before I lose my chance, there's something I need to do." He was scared now. No, not scared, more like__ nervous. As she leant in closer, he saw deep into those beautiful amethyst eyes, felt her every breath against his face. For a moment, he swore he could even hear heartbeat. A new feeling swept over him, and The twelve year old Zora's face shone in his eyes. He knew what was coming. Hell, he wanted it! For some inexplicable reason, this new feeling was changing his mind about her. The obsession with marriage he had seen in the past as a delusion suddenly became more real. The purity and innocence of young love radiated from the pair as they brushed noses, Ruto shifting her head to the side to make room._

_And then, he ran away. For some, inexplicable reason, he simply turned tail and ran. He didn't want to, but somehow, the whole situation had turned into a repeat of last month's incident. Tears welling in his eyes, he turned his head and caught one last glimpse of her despairing face as she crumpled into a ball, sobbing quietly, and, as he ran, he too began to cry._

* * *

"I... Was stupid." Link said, the tears from seven years ago once again welling up in the corners of his eyes. "For... A time, I'd... Forgotten about th-that day. But the night before _that_ night, I'd stayed at an inn. I had... A wonderful dream. I remembered that day, and... Saw what could have happened had things... Gone differently." His speech clarifying as he lost himself in his memories, and his eyes brightened at the thought of the years he could have spent with that little girl from the pool. "I-I saw what our life could've been like... If I hadn't left you crying. If I hadn't been a fool and left for Termina." His voice was beginning to crack, now, cold tears running down his angled face and glittering on the scales. "And then, when I died, I thought I'd lost you forever. Ruto... I'm-I'm so glad I was able to make good on that kiss. I was happy then. It... Was enough. I would've ... Been happy just to die there and leave things as they were. For... A moment, I... Could forget the pain. I could forget the blood... And the tears... And the broken promises. It was all worth it... Just to see you again. To let you know I was sorry. And when I felt the hands of angels slowly reaching out for me, I was happy. I wanted you to be happy, too. So... I'm glad... That I got another chance to make you happy. To make you smile again, even after blowing more chances... Than any man should ever get. I love you Ruto. I always will. Right up until the day I die."

The Zora hero looked over at his fiancée, only to see her crying. Tears streaming down her beautiful face, making those amethyst eyes of hers turn red, and bloodshot. Link wanted to apologize, but hesitated as she looked up into his face. She was smiling. Sighing a long, contented sigh, he shifted a little so that she was comfortable, nestled her head between his arm and his chest, then lay with her. Just lay there. They stayed like that for what seemed to be an eternity. How long it truthfully was, no one could say. But, after a while, Link slowly lowered his heavy eyelids as he and Ruto drifted into a deep sleep, filled with nothing but good dreams.

* * *

**_Five Days Earlier_**

Well, this was awkward. Chain was confused. very confused, and even after hearing his brother and his girlfriend's hasty explanation, he was still a little in the dark. In fact, the whole thing just made him very suspicious. They'd got together so quickly after not seeing one another for such a long time. That said, considering their situation, he wasn't in the least bit surprised.

"Ah well," He said quietly to himself as he sat at the desk they'd given him, sketches strewn across the polished mahogany surface, already mingled with some of the necessary documents and letters for the upcoming wedding. "At least they're happy." That night, the shadowy twin had been dumbstruck and stunned. In his shock and awe, all he could do was go along with their little game. Only after talking with Ruto had he calmed down enough to think straight. His words to Link, as they had been and always would be, were sincere, and yet, this couldn't work. It couldn't! It was impossible...wasn't it? And yet he swore that he'd seen a true bond, a true force, no, a true, burning passion in their eyes that night. He was sure he'd seen something... More.

* * *

For the next few days, between working and drawing, he would observe the couple from his spacious desk. He was astonished by the two of them. They would never bicker, never raise their voices, and were always so... Kind. It made his heart rise and fall at the same time. After all, a great deal of that kindness had been directed towards him. To be brutally honest, it made him uncomfortable. He'd never wanted their kindness, their enthusiasm, their sweet, sickening sympathy that made him feel like vomiting. And yet...And yet.

He felt jealous. Horribly so. As he watched them, a pit seemed to slowly deepen in his stomach. He was jealous of their connection, of their unbreakable bond. It scared him, and filled him with envy almost simultaneously.

* * *

They spent the rest of that day in relative silence, and Chain very wisely decided not to break it. For the past few days, he'd done nothing but work, and so, he was understandably uncomfortable to have to spend his free time sitting in total silence with his brother and Very nearly sister in law. Finally, Link managed to break it. Very slowly, and incredibly tentatively, he spoke up.

"You…uh…I uh-I think that…what you did today…to-to Malon, was…uh…unnecessarily violent. I appreciate it, I really do, but there was… what I'm trying to say is-"

"That I went overboard? Because I'm fully aware that I went too far." There was a forlorn look on her face, the first look it had borne other than anger for several hours. "I'm really sorry, Link. I know She's one of your oldest friends," there were tears welling up in her eyes now, " but I just took one look at her and lost control. The thought of you with anyone else is just too much to bear!" She burst out crying, tears streaming from her amethyst eyes, and threw herself at her fiancé. Startled, he pulled her close, and whispered something barely audible in her ear. He took her by the shoulders, looked into her eyes, and smiled that all too familiar half smile at her.

"There's nothing for you to worry about. It's her fault for being such an asinine _C**t _in the first plac-...Oh, shit, n-now I've gone...too far. Heh."

Chain simply sat there, completely stunned at the scene he'd just watched unfold before his eyes. So that was what love truly was. A force that can change a person, and create a bond more powerful than that between a mother and her child. He watched them, fondly, placed a few final lines on a drawing he'd been working on, and felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. For the past week, he'd watched the two Zoras, and now, with their happiest day drawing near, he would have liked nothing more than to have someone so close as Ruto was to his twin. Before he let himself get carried away by his own desires, however, he warped away. There was someone out west he'd been just dying to meet, and he was sure he would get answers from them. No, screw that! He'd **_FORCE_** them out of this mysterious bastard if it was the last thing he'd do!

That was what he'd thought. The truth? Well, that'd be a different matter altogether.

* * *

As Zelda toed her way across the castle's lonely grounds, she released a melancholy sigh. Of course she'd known what was coming. She'd known ever since that day seven years ago, when he fell into her arms, seeing her as a best friend. As a confidant. She asked him what was wrong, but all he could do was sob into her lap as though she were his mother. He'd come and gone without ever speaking a word, yet she knew exactly what he was thinking. It saddened her. She'd always loved him, in a strange kind of way. It may even have been sisterly. The true source, she could not tell. All she knew was that she'd often stare deep into his eyes back then, entranced as the blue Irises danced with shapes and light. She'd marvel at the strength and will a child like that could possess, while still retaining his childhood. Link was a remarkable man, and when his aura faded from the world, Zelda was devastated. So much so that she hadn't sensed him return until he was right on her own doorstep. She was confused when he'd first walked in with Ruto, and was sad, for a while. But, as she listened, and watched, she felt the sadness die, replaced instead by a burning sense of pride. Almost as if she'd watched their relationship grow, even though that was entirely impossible. Still, she had the wisdom not to interfere. Better to let them get along with their lives. Another would come for her, no doubt. A man with the same spirit, the same wit, the same child-like compassion. Little did she know that fate had already taken care of everything. Now, all that was needed was to sit back and wait for the pawns to fall into place.

* * *

The moment Chain arrived at the desert camp-no, it had now become a fortress- his instincts flared. Monsters once again surrounded him, and his desire to fight, to maim, to conquer, overcame him. Without so much as a whisper, he shrouded his body in a dark aura and began a brutal assault on the nightmarish creatures surrounding him which appeared to be made purely of shadow. His heavy broadsword flew as easily as a rapier, having been forged, in itself, by the darkness from which he'd been born, and his large, pointed and elliptical shield moved swiftly with his arm. His light body dodged and weaved nimbly through the ranks as he yelled in ecstasy. The sheer force of the adrenaline coursing through his veins, boiling his blood, was intoxicating to the crazed Hylian. His original goal now long forgotten, Chain reveled in his astonishing ability to maim, eyes widening and mind blackening as he was overcome by the fear in the eyes of his enemies. Yes, he thought.. To maim to such an extent without killing was a truly wonderful thing.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like hours of fighting, Chain snapped out of his rage. Around him lay the writhing bodies of hundreds of crippled shadows, wounds bound by an unknown magic. Almost bored, he began to wander, walking slowly towards the entrance to the vast structure. However, upon walking in, he suddenly found himself on a large balcony. He turned around, confused, and was going to walk back out, but was instead met with a sword. Right through his heart. In front of him was a man he never thought he'd see again.

"Ganondorf" He let out through a hacking cough. The blade had run through his heart, not his lung, but he was still finding it hard to breathe.

"Welcome", replied the Gerudo through a thick accent, his deep voice dripping with malice, " To my humble abode." He twisted the blade in Chain's chest, a fountain of thick, red blood gushing from the wound, turning grey in the air and turning to dust. The Hylian screamed in agony as the sword was pulled out and driven through his gut. Acid was seeping from his stomach, slowly dissolving his insides, and it burned like hell. Slowly, the blade was removed, letting him drop pathetically to the floor, clutching the holes in his chest, ignoring the fact that just as much blood was seeping through the small notch in his back. His heart was feebly beating on, but he hadn't enough energy to move. Only squirm like some kind of single celled life-form. "My worst mistake was creating you, _shadow."_

_"NO!" _cried Chain through heaving, painful breaths. "You never created me, scum. I was summoned by you, in another time. You shouldn't even remember it!" He was shaking, his voice, cracking. His mind failing to notice the wound In his heart slowly closing up. "I've no idea how I'm even here. I should've ceased to exist a long time ago, but I ended up here. 18 years ago." Ganondorf simply spat in his eyes and stamped down on his skull. Hard. Chain could've sworn he heard something give. But before he could say anything, the sky turned black, and the arrogant Gerudo was flung back against the guardrail. The air thickened with an ominous presence, then a man, clothed in robes so black they looked hollow, strode onto the balcony. He spoke with a smooth, calm, almost harmonious voice, as if a choir of monks were talking, all at exactly the same time.

"_He's right, you know, puppet. You didn't create him. I'm afraid I was responsible for that, little man" _Chain's eyes widened in blatant horror.

"No! LIAR!" He was on his feet now, using a new broadsword as a crutch. His voice was wavering and the wound in his abdomen was still open, but his mind had been overcome by fire.

_"Foolish shadow. Do not imagine for an instant that I'm wrong. You know I'm right. Deep, deep down, you know It's true. What's more, you were never a real person. You're nothing more than a vessel, abomination" _his voice was slick and cold, and yet, it had a warmth to it. Pride? No, that wasn't it. Just, love. Somehow, this man, this tall, stubble faced man who exuded evil as though it was sweat, had a tinge of love in his voice. Not that Chain took any notice.

"We'll see about that, you bastard!" He charged at the mysterious figure, broadsword held in both hands. He was going for the kill, going against his core instinct to maim. This bastard would pay dearly for his lies. But before the sword could drive home, the Man's robes flew apart, throwing Chain back and suspending him in midair.

"_You'll regret that, Dark Link." _The aura around Chain blackened and he started to scream in agony once again. Shrill, piercing, demented screams that penetrated the souls of anyone who heard them. The kind of screams that live in the darkest of nightmares. The man drew a rapier of ruby, dark and ominous, pulsing with evil energy, from the darkness of his robes, and began to move it with unimaginable speed. Again and again, the blade struck, exclusively at Chain's front, streams of blood spurting out into clouds of grey powder. He made a desperate attempt at fighting back, breaking free of the magic's stranglehold and slashing at the attacker. Deep blackness flowed from the gash, and the rage in his dead, cold eyes deepened. They fought with invisible agility, but Chain failed to land a single strike. He was fighting on adrenaline, and his energy was draining fast. His wounds simply refused to heal in time.

Finally, the man tired of his onslaught, and suspended Chain's tired body in the air.

"_You fight well, my son," _he mused, a mocking expression on carved into his pristine features. "_But the time has come for you to leave here. However, I grant you a parting gift." _something changed in his eyes, and he suddenly looked desperate, "_Always remember that you are a vessel, for one day, you're and your brother's life will depend on it." _Then, he nonchalantly threw the barely conscious man back towards Hyrule. As he watched the figure fondly, another presence made itself known, emerging from the building. Huge, and omnidimensionally powerful, it approached the man, who's eyes widened and filled with terror. He knew what was coming. "_My lord, please, forgive me! Please! I BEG YOU! I meant nothing of it! No one could know what it meant! No. NO, PLEASE, N- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" _

His agonized screams pierced the western skies for hours, or even days as the unspeakable demon rained down penance and atonement upon him. But that would never change the fact that he was glad of his choice.

* * *

Zelda was sat at the base of her favorite apple tree, gazing up at the sky with sad eyes. She'd no idea of fate's plans, or that they had been carried out perfectly. That is, until a strange Hylian in ragged purple garb fell out of the sky and into her lap. She stared at him in evident shock and disbelief for minutes. Then his eyes shot open.

"Oh, hi, mum, I've just been out to buy a turkey for goosemas breakfast. Thanks for the apple house!" Then he passed out.

Zelda took one look at him, then shouted;

"Impa! We've got another one!"

* * *

**I'm not dead! (Yet). Well shit. Sorry for this, guys, but I've got a nice, long, fluffy chapter here to make up for it. I am so lynched, aren't I? Ah well. Wedding's up next time, so we're gonna have a real fun time there. (;)) In other news, I've got a few new fics in the works. Both are quite OC centric, one's doctor who, and the other's fullmetal alchemist. Drop off your opinions and thoughts In the reviews, and drop me a PM if necessary. I'm also working on an original story which should hopefully be up on my tumblr page, mearsytheauthor, at some point in the next few months. Be sure to check it out when I announce it!**

**Other than that, stay tuned for chapter five, where knots are tied, relationships are formed, and apologies are... Well... Apologised.**

**See ya then! :D**

**P.S please remember to review! If I don't get 5, then I'm not uploading chapter 5, so there. Incentive. Go on then, off you pop! Chop chop!**


	6. A sincere apology to anyone who cares

**I know this is against this site's rules, but screw it. People need to know what's going on.**

**When I was thirteen, I wrote this really rather bad piece of literature, and then proceeded to lie to a great many people about things such as my age and how frequently I would update the thing. If any of those few people who liked it want to know what's going on, just check my profile. I am genuinely sorry to anyone I lied to or otherwise misled, along with anyone who enjoyed the few hints of decency this work had. Goodbye, HR. May you be adopted by anyone who gives a toss. I certainly don't**

**Yours apologetically,**

**Helios J Mears.**


End file.
